


The story of us

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I mention the gaang, Not Canon Compliant, Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Week, also Azula and Ozai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: How did she fall for him? How did she forgive him after he betrayed her? Well, when those soft eyes looked at her, she melted away.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The story of us

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions of fuse: join or blend to form a single entity.  
> "intermarriage had fused the families into a large unit"  
> (My interpretation is also fusing cultures.)

“So it’s agreed.” One of the oldest ministers, lord Xiao had spoken after both of them had signed the scroll.  
Katara blinked. So it was really going to be like this. She was really going to marry Zuko. 

Their relationship started after their trip. But true was, she was already attracted to him back in Ba sing se. Back when she brushed with her hand, his lips softly as she touched his scar.  
But of course he betrayed them and she hated him. Oh how much she hated him. With Aang’s life in her hands when it could have been so different...but he came back, eventually.  
She was still so angry with him because she opened up to him, was ready to trust him and let him be part of their team, but he had to betray them in order to understand the truth. No that she agrees on that.  
It was after their trip to find her mother’s murderer that she forgave him but also other feelings started flowering in her chest. 

She was a mess. Crying and sobbing without control and he was there for her, hugging her, not asking questions. He never spoke about her bloodbending nor made her feel like she was a monster.  
He just embraced her, looking at her eyes with his soft golden eyes. Those eyes that once were angry and now were soft. “Katara it’s okay. It’s okay. Don’t worry you can cry now.” He didn’t judge her. He was really for her.

“I’m ready to forgive you.” Katara said when they arrived l She hugged him so tightly, she could feel his warm body against her.  
Then the play. Oh that play changed everything.  
During intermission, he stood up, angrily and left and of course she was following him. She found herself following him more than once now. 

“Hey.” She found him, sitting in the middle of a corridor frowning like a little child. 

“I hate it! I told you it was going to be bad.” 

“Well not everyone hates it...Toph likes it and I think somehow Sokka too.”

“What about you?” Those intense golden eyes were looking at her. Burning her. 

“They made me a helpless lady! I hate it.” Cried Katara, moving a little bit closer to him. “But it is a play, Zuko. A play that’s definitely a propaganda against us. They just invented things.“

“Not all of it.” Their hands were next to each other and Zuko shyly caressed her hand and she understood what he meant.  
She can’t explain what possessed her. She shorted the distance that was separating then and kissed him. It was short and awkward but his lips were so soft and warm against hers. 

“I’m sorry! Oh spirits I’m so sorry I-“ Zuko was cupping her face, kissing him in a way she was never kissed before. And it felt amazing. He was kissing her so gentle yet she could feel the burning passion hiding and her soul was on fire thanks to this sun boy.  
When they needed to breathe, they didn’t speak about what happened because they didn’t. There was nothing to say, their actions spoke for themselves.  
They want back to the play, hand in hand. Sitting closer than before and she loved feeling his warm body next to her. 

After Aang’s disappearance, Zuko acted as the leader and Katara would lie if she said he was a bad one. He was natural, gracious and fierce.  
He asked her to fight Azula with him and of course she said yes. How was she gonna say no?  
“Promise me.” They were traveling to fight his sister. Apps flying calmly into the fight. Toph, Sokka and Suki were looking for Ozai, and Aang was still out of reach so the team avatar was no longer together. “Promise me that you are not gonna do nothing stupid. That you will end up alive and well. Promise me you will be with me after this.  
Zuko smiled softly, grabbing her chin to give her a little kiss. “I promise”

And of course her beloved idiot did something stupid yet so full of love that it was overwhelming. He took a lightning for her. He saved her and after she fought Azula back and won, she saved him. 

“Thank you, Katara. 

“I’m the one that should be thankful.” Tears strolling down her cheeks while helping him to stand up. But she couldn’t help herself and kissed him, whispering little I love you while kissing his lips. 

Healing sessions were a bunch of kisses and giggles and talking about the future. “One day” he said. “One day you and I are gonna spend our days like this.” 

“I hope not, Zuko. I don’t want to be healing you every time you do something stupid. 

“Oh shut up.” 

“Never” 

“I love you.” 

“Me too.”

Two years had passed since then. She had to go back to the poles to help her father. And he was busy being a fire lord.  
They found each other again while looking for his mother and Zuko, after dealing with assassinations attempts making sure it was safe for her, was ready to have her next to him. So he asked her if she wanted to be an ambassador for the southern water tribe and she said yes. 

Six years since his sacrifice and three years since her was named ambassador, had passed and led her to this moment.  
The moment she was signing a bunch of documents. They were going to get married. She was going to be lady Katara, the ambassador of the southern water tribe. Her crown was going to be a silver moon. She was still gonna be working for her people.   


“It is.” Katara was smiling happily. She was going to marry the love of her life. Her best friend and the person that understood her better than anyone.

“Good then. Fire lord Zuko, master Katara.” Xiao bowed and left with the scrolls.  
Zuko walked toward Katara, embracing her wife to be. “I told you.” He let her chin rest in her shoulders, smiling like a fool in love. 

“What?” A grin was across Katara’s face while she played with his jet black hair. 

“That we were going to expend the rest of our life like this.” 

“Oh! You right, but you are not dying.” 

“Shut up, Katara.” A soft laugh escaped his lips and she kissed him. 

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of the Zutara week which prompt is fuse.  
> Title is, once again inspired by a Taylor Swift song (folklore is totally a Zutara album) 
> 
> This story is one of my favorites because we could have had it alllllll.  
> Comments are really appreciated guys!! Enjoy. 💕


End file.
